The present invention generally pertains to motorized skateboards and is particularly directed to an improvement in the construction of motorized skateboards.
A motorized skateboard basically includes an elongated board, a pair of trucks (four wheels) attached to the board under opposite end portions of the board for supporting the board above the ground, a motor and a chain/sprocket mechanism coupled to the motor for driving one or more of the four wheels and thus the board in response to the operation of the motor. Typically the board is resilient and of sufficient dimension and strength to support a person riding on the board. Board materials include wood, plastic, aluminum alloy, and fiberglass.
Typically, the motor has been attached to the truck at the rear end of the skateboard and is coupled to one of the rear skateboard wheels through a clutch mechanism so that power can be disengaged when it is not desired to drive the board. In other models, the drive wheel, one of the four wheels, is directly driven by the motor; but the motor is then restricted to low compression, small displacement engines which have to be push started; since there is no way to remove the driven wheel from the ground.